RFID systems are often used to identify and monitor items stocked in a retail environment. The use of an RFID system to determine what items are displayed on a particular shelf or other display structure, however, may present unique challenges. For instance, it is often challenging to detect which items are displayed on a particular shelf without also detecting other RFID tags in close proximity, such as on an adjacent shelf.
In accordance with the teachings described herein, an RFID antenna system is provided for detecting RFID tags on a display structure. The antenna system may include an antenna having an elongated conductor extending from a feeding point to a grounding point in a configuration that defines at least two loops and that has at least two conductor sections crossing each other at an intersection location between two adjacent loops, with a dielectric interposed between the conductor sections at the intersection location. The antenna may be attached to the display structure and may be located at a position on the display structure in relation to a reflective plane that allows the antenna to have a directional longitudinal radiation pattern that radiates into an area of the display structure that is configured to support a displayed item with an attached RFID tag.